


Candy  17

by bzs



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzs/pseuds/bzs





	Candy  17

03  
贺望抽开自己的手，从周宁牧身上翻下来，跟什么都没发生似的问他：“我妈刚出门了中午没饭吃，我们吃什么啊？”  
周宁牧的手还抓在自己裤腰上，醒悟过来自己又被贺望耍了，他烦得要死从床上坐起来：“吃个屁。”  
贺望瞥他：“嗯？”  
周宁牧：“吃个屁吃个屁吃个屁！！！”  
贺望看他在坐在床上闹脾气，一个白眼才翻出去，周宁牧扯住他衣下摆，涨红了脸更大的声音吼出了一声：“吃我！！！！”  
贺望先是看了他一眼，然后竟然一脸“你在说什么鬼话”的表情拒绝道：“不要。”  
周宁牧咬牙：“不行！”  
贺望诧异：“什么不行？”  
周宁牧拽他衣服：“反正就是不行。”他仰头看想站在床边的贺望，十分可怜的模样，“我早上都被老陈叫到办公室去挨骂了。”  
贺望不知道这个跟他说的话有什么关系，但是还是十分配合地问出了句：“骂你干什么？”  
周宁牧委屈：“他说我天天在外面打架。”  
贺望：“……”他想说你本来就天天在外面打架啊，老陈也没说错什么。  
周宁牧哼哼唧唧：“他让我叫家长去学校。”  
贺望：“你花钱找人充下你家长。”反正周宁牧也不是没这么做过，就是因为好几次叫家长都找了几个不靠谱的收费家长，导致老陈觉得周宁牧包括他一家人都已经无可救药了，索性把周宁牧丢在一边懒得管了。  
周宁牧愁眉苦脸：“那我每次的家长都不一样啊。”  
贺望给出合理性的建议：“说你监护人出差找个你爷爷去吧。”  
周宁牧悲愤的叫出了一声，贺望沉吟片刻一本正经地再次给出建议：“不然你跟老陈说我是你爸也行。”  
周宁牧更加悲愤了，他手脚并用地把站在床边的贺望拉拉到自己这边，双腿圈着贺望的膝盖，双手搂着贺望的腰：“你快点安慰我，你都不安慰我。”他继续哼哼唧唧，“我都特意到你家来了你都不安慰我。”  
说着说着吸了下鼻子：“你对我不好。”  
贺望闻言不太乐意，干什么就无缘无故谴责他，斜了周宁牧一眼：“那你还来我家让我安慰你？”  
周宁牧下巴戳在他肚身上，眼巴巴的看着他，隔了会儿小声说：“你刚刚都把我摸起来了。”  
贺望兴致起来了，兴致勃勃地跟他翻起了旧账：“你之前不是还说不要跟我那个了吗？”  
周宁牧搂着他的腰，因为感觉到贺望心情挺好，他也不生气拖着嗓子有些像在撒娇：“你不要这样你好烦啊。”  
贺望哼。  
周宁牧小声嘀咕：“之前不是因为你技术不好吗？”  
硬生生把贺望给气笑了，也不在乎自己刚从外面回来没换衣服，也不想管今天中午两人到底要吃什么了，他伸手捏了下周宁牧的后颈，跟捏猫似的揉了揉。  
周宁牧缩了缩脖子，给出两人交流得到的最后结论：“待会儿吃饭。”他在贺望家呆了大半个早上了，贺望他妈给他吃了块草莓慕斯，还给他吃了半个西瓜，最后躺在贺望床上玩游戏的时候还从贺望抽屉里偷吃了好几个糖跟巧克力，根本就不饿所以也不存在什么吃什么的困扰。  
贺望低头看他：“那我现在技术变好了没有啊？”  
周宁牧赞许：“不错。”  
·  
贺望有的时候会十分莫名其妙的爱干净，在得到周宁牧的赞扬后，他拉着周宁牧去房间洗澡，带上润滑液跟套套。  
结果洗澡的时候站在浴室喷头淋不到的地上，校服衣服跟裤子都十分完好地穿在身上，要不是一手拿着润滑液一手拿着安全套看起来跟在教室呆着没什么两样。  
周宁牧把身上校服给脱下来，校服裤丢地上回头看了眼贺望见他还衣冠楚楚地站在那里，脑子里才冒出个问号，就听见贺望一本正经地跟他说：“我技术变好了对吧？”  
周宁牧红着耳朵、迟疑又犹豫地点了下头。  
“这充分说明我是有认真学习过的，对吧？”贺望说这话也说得十分正经，隔了会儿觉得这样说话力度不够大，继续补充道，“证明了我有想要让你在这里面感觉到快乐的，这样说没错吧？”  
周宁牧从耳朵红到了脖子上，他身上只穿了条内裤，站在浴室听到贺望这么正经的跟他说话感觉有些害羞：“干嘛啊……”  
贺望自顾自地做认可状点头：“那你有要努力让我在这里面感到快乐吗乖崽？”  
周宁牧被他反问懵了，半晌小声问了句：“有吗？”  
贺望十分努力在憋笑，严肃认真，跟课堂上上课老师训学生似的：“那你有好好学习吗？”  
周宁牧红着脸，想这个鬼东西要怎么学习啊，他看了很多小电影啊，学习别人叫床怎么叫得好听吗？  
“那你学了什么啊？！”他反应过来质疑对方，就是有些不好意思，质疑的话说起来没什么力度有些软绵绵的。  
贺望不着痕迹地撇嘴，然后朝周宁牧微微一笑，和颜悦色地说道：“学习让你怎么快乐啊，乖崽。”  
周宁牧揉了揉自己的脸，被贺望说得脑袋晕乎乎，看向贺望小声道：“那我怎么做啊？”  
贺望笑眯眯：“伸手，乖崽。”  
周宁牧十分乖地把手伸了出来，贺望拿起润滑液打开往他手上挤了些，随后扬扬下巴：“我看看你怎么给自己弄的。”  
周宁牧被润滑液凉了一手，他哆嗦了一下，没听懂似的：“什么？”  
贺望朝他扬了扬眉毛，惊奇：“干嘛啊没听见吗？”  
周宁牧瘪了瘪嘴：“你又欺负我啊——”他拖着嗓子，埋怨的力度不是很够。  
没沾润滑液的手勾了勾自己的内裤，看一眼贺望再看一眼自己的手心，看一眼贺望再看一眼手心，一边心里想着看自己撸有什么好快乐的，一边十分羞耻地望下拉了拉内裤。  
·  
贺望还催促他：“快——一——点——”  
周宁牧的性器从内裤下露出来，因为从来没有遇到过这样的事情所以宝贝十分安静地睡在草丛中间，周宁牧低着头红着脸拿那只涂了润滑液的手往自己性器上缓慢地挪动，他虽然不知道但是感觉到贺望的眼神穿梭在他身体的每一寸肌肤上，感觉那视线跟着自己的手在自己在性器上上下摆动，周宁牧咕咚咽了口口水。  
最后还是没忍住发出了些呻般的气音，十分可怜地抬头看向贺望，委屈巴巴地开口说：“起不来。”  
贺望靠在墙上怡然自得地看他，闻言朝他眨了眨眼睛：“你没用。”  
“……”周宁牧生气，“你被我盯着看你能起来吗！！”气完突然想到贺望好像有一次真的当着自己的面在撸管，他把自己刚说出去的话给吞了回去。  
贺望突然十分不可理喻地发言了：“乖崽，用用后面。”  
周宁牧这个乖崽握着自己性器的手顿了顿，他想不可能不可能谁要自己用自己后面来勃起啊这当然不可能贺望在想什么乱七八糟的东西啊！！！  
贺望一本正经：“生物书上都有写后面有前列腺，医生做性功能检查的时候都会戳那里，我的意思是起不来可以试试。”  
周宁牧红着脸，想什么生物书上会说这个东西啊，他虽然不看书但是也知道肯定没有，贺望是个大骗子！  
大骗子贺望靠着墙认认真真地盯着他看，还冲他弯弯眼睛笑，周宁牧被他看得性器有些站起来了，隔了会儿突然开始撒娇：“可是我不想要我的手指。”  
“……”贺望眨了眨眼睛。  
周宁牧无师自通学会了不得了的话：“我就想要你进我的身体里啊。”  
贺望沉吟片刻，啧啧嘴：“哪里学来的话？”  
周宁牧单手揉脸，再开水把手上的润滑液给冲干净，赤裸着脚哒哒哒地走到贺望身边，他抱住贺望又侧头亲贺望的脸，还隔着贺望的校服裤摸贺望的性器，黏黏糊糊：“我就要你哦。”  
贺望好烦，偶像包袱不能丢，勉为其难难地转过头去嘬了嘬周宁牧的嘴唇，他想本来想看周宁牧在自己面前自慰的，最好看看以后两人能不能开发点小工具一起玩，结果这人哼哼唧唧地在撒娇，黏在他身上撕都撕不下来。  
贺望很免为其难，十分免为其难他伸手捏了下周宁牧肉嘟嘟的屁股。  
声音带了点压不住的笑意，学周宁牧说话：“好哦。”


End file.
